battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
Maps
Maps are the locations in which game modes are played or what campaigns use as levels in the Star Wars: Battlefront Series. Most maps are based on locations that appear in the Star Wars universe. Overview Maps are often designed for the game modes in which they are playable. In DICE's series, small modes, such as Cargo or Strike, which consist of less than 20 players, often use maps with lots of close-quarter areas and are relatively small. On the other hand, large modes in DICE's series like Galactic Assault or Capital Supremacy, which have maximum player counts of 40, use very large maps that are often sequentially fought in with the use of phases. Maps can also refer to levels in campaigns or other special modes. In Pandemic Studios' and Rebellion Developments' series, campaign levels often utilize maps made for multiplayer as a base. In DICE's Battlefront II, most campaign levels are unique, with little resemblance to the maps available in multiplayer in terms of structure. In DICE's series, some maps are also available only in special missions such as Endor Chase, a mission where the player explores a very large, but linear, map set on Endor as they take control of a Scout Trooper on a 74-Z Speeder Bike. Below are a list of all the different maps across all Star Wars Battlefront games by Pandemic Studios, Rebellion Developments, and EA DICE. Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) All maps in Pandemic's Star Wars: Battlefront. *Bespin: Cloud City *Bespin: Platforms *Endor: Bunker *Geonosis: Spire *Hoth: Echo Base *Kamino: Tipoca *Kashyyyk: Docks *Kashyyyk: Islands *Naboo: Plains *Naboo: Theed *Rhen Var: Citadel *Rhen Var: Harbour *Tatooine: Dune Sea *Tatooine: Jabba's Palace* *Tatooine: Mos Eisley *Yavin 4: Arena *Yavin 4: Temple *Only available with the 1.2 Patch Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) All maps in Pandemic's Star Wars: Battlefront II. Multiplayer/Instant Action Ground *Bespin: Cloud City* *Coruscant: Jedi Temple *Dagobah: Swamp *Death Star: Interior *Endor: Bunker *Felucia: Marshland *Geonosis: Dust Plains *Hoth: Echo Base *Kamino: Cloning Facility *Kashyyyk: Beachhead *Mustafar: Refinery *Mygeeto: War-Torn City *Naboo: Theed *Polis Massa: Medical Facility *Rhen Var: Citadel* *Rhen Var: Harbor* *Tantive IV: Interior *Tatooine: Jabba's Palace *Tatooine: Mos Eisley *Utapau: Sinkhole *Yavin 4: Arena* *Yavin 4: Temple *Only available for Xbox with the Xbox Live Patch Space *Space Felucia *Space Hoth *Space Kashyyyk *Space Mygeeto *Space Tatooine *Space Yavin Campaign/Galactic Conquest only *Space Coruscant *Space Dagobah *Space Endor *Space Geonosis *Space Kamino *Space Mustafar *Space Naboo *Space Polis Massa *Open Space Star Wars: Battlefront: Renegade Squadron All maps in Rebellion's Star Wars: Battlefront: Renegade Squadron. Ground *Boz Pity: Graveyard Valley *Endor: Bunker *Geonosis: Dust Plains *Hoth: Echo Base *Kashyyyk: Beachhead *Korriban: Valley of the Sith Lords *Mustafar: Refinery *Mygeeto: War-Torn City *Naboo: Theed *Ord Mantell: Junkyard *Saleucami: Caldera City *Sullust: Imperial Caveran Base *Tatooine: Mos Eisley *Yavin 4: Temple Space *Space Alderaan *Space Kessel *Space Hoth *Space Yavin *Space Kashyyyk *Space Coruscant *Space Mygeeto Star Wars: Battlefront: Elite Squadron All maps in Rebellion's Star Wars: Battlefront: Elite Squadron. *Bespin *Cato Neimoidia *Coruscant *Dantooine *Death Star *Endor *Hoth *Kashyyyk *Mustafar *Tatooine *Vjun Star Wars Battlefront (2015) All maps in DICE's Star Wars Battlefront. Multiplayer *Bespin* **Administrator's Palace* **Bespin Airspace* **Bioniip Laboratories* **Carbonite-Freezing Chambers* **Cloud City* *Death Star* **Command Sector* **Death Star Surface* **Defense Sector* **Imperial Blockade* **Power Sector* *Endor **Forest Moon of Endor **Imperial Station **Survivors of Endor **Swamp Crash Site *Hoth **Ice Caves **Outpost Beta **Rebel Base **Twilight on Hoth *Jakku **Goazon Badlands **Graveyard of Giants *Scarif* **Landing Pad 13 **Scarif Beach **Scarif Jungle **Shield Gate *Sullust **Imperial Hangar **SoroSuub Centroplex **Sulfur Fields **SoroSuub Pipelines* **SoroSuub Refinery* *Tatooine **Dune Sea Exchange **Jawa Refuge **Jundland Wastes **Raider Camp **Rebel Depot **Jabba's Palace* **Palace Garage* *Season Pass/expansion pack content Skirmish *Forest Moon of Endor *Survivors of Endor *Hoth: Outpost Beta *Tatooine: Jundland Wastes *Sullust: SoroSuub Centroplex *Twilight on Hoth *Tatooine: Jawa Refuge *Jakku: Graveyard of Giants Missions Training *Endor Chase *The Dark Side *Invasion *Overpower *Beggar's Canyon Battles *Imperial Station *Hoth *Sullust Survival *Survival on Endor *Survival in the Ice Caves *Survival on Hoth *Survival on Sullust *Survival on Tatooine *Survival at the Rebel Depot Star Wars Battlefront II (2017) All maps in DICE's Star Wars Battlefront II. Multiplayer/Arcade/Instant Action Ground *Ajan Kloss **The Klosslands *Bespin **Administrator's Palace *Crait **Abandoned Rebel Outpost *Death Star II **Command Sector North *Endor **Ewok Village **Research Station 9 *Felucia **Tagata *Geonosis **Pipeline Junction West **Trippa Hive **Separatist Dreadnought *Hoth **Outpost Delta *Jakku **The Graveyard *Kamino **Cloning Facility *Kashyyyk **Kachirho Beach *Naboo **Theed **Palace Hangar **Republic Attack Cruiser *Kessel **Coaxium Mine *Scarif (Coming in the March 2020 Update) *Starkiller Base **Command Center *Takodana **Maz's Castle *Tatooine **Mos Eisley **Jabba's Palace *Yavin 4 **The Great Temple Space *Kamino **Research Outpost *Ryloth **Lucrehulk Battleship *Endor **Death Star Debris *Fondor **Imperial Shipyard *D'Qar **Resistance Base Evacuation *Unknown Regions **Resurgent Star Destroyer Campaign *Endor **Death Star II Debris *Fondor **Imperial Shipyard *Naboo **Theed *Takodana **Maz's Castle *Starkiller Base *Jakku *Bespin *Invincible Faith *Vardos *Naboo (Space) *Scarif *Sullust *Pillio *Athulla Mod Maps and Related Pages *Asteroid Mining Facility *Kashyyyk: Landing Beach *[[List of mod maps for Star Wars: Battlefront|List of mod maps for Pandemic's Battlefront]] (Currently incomplete) *[http://www.swbfgamers.com/index.php?topic=310.0 Review of mod maps for Pandemic's Battlefront by "Ryanoceros".] *[[List of mod maps for Star Wars: Battlefront II|List of mod maps for Pandemic's Battlefront II]] (Currently incomplete) *[https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1i1zfKpcyhKsLPSewP-h8hUgsewPhom4ALgNyvBVtQF0/edit Mod archive for Pandemic's Battlefront II by "MikeTheBeast55".] Category:Essential pages Category:Browse Category:Maps Category:WIP